The Dictionary Titled 'Guinevere'
by broken and forgotten
Summary: Arwen. Gwen's life could be summed up in a couple of worlds, but annoyingly, Arthur always seems to be a part of it, if not the reason. One-shot.


**Disclaimer:** BBC owns everything, the works :)

**

* * *

**

The dictionary to Guinevere's life could be summed up in a few words. However, Arthur seems to be related in every, single one of them.

* * *

**Lost**- _adjective_, [pro. lawlst]

**1. **No longer possessed or retained.

**2. **No longer to be found.

**3. **Having gone astray or missed the way; bewildered as to place, direction, etc.

**4. **Not used to good purpose, as opportunities, time, or labor; wasted.

**E.g.**

When Guinevere lost her father, she had no-one else. Everyone suspected her of witchcraft as well, and she no longer felt like she had fitted in. She had no more reason for life. She was lost, to everyone… to herself.

**Safe**- _adjective_, [pro. seyf]

**1. **Secure from liability to harm, injury, danger, or risk: _a safe place. _

**2. **Free from hurt, injury, danger, or risk.

**3. **Involving little or no risk of mishap, error, etc_. _

**4. **Careful to avoid danger or controversy.

**5. **Dependable or trustworthy.

**E.g.**

When Prince Arthur saved her from herself. When he offered her his home as hers. When he promosed to always be there when she needed him.

The way he seems to always be looking out for her, keeping her from harm, the feling of knowing he's so determined to get her back if anything happened.

He, himself, was the meaning of safe, not that she wanted to admit it.

**Annoyance**- _noun_, [pro. uh-noi-uh-ns]

**1. **A person or thing that annoys; nuisance: _Unwanted visitors are an annoyance. _

**2. **An act or instance of annoying.

**3. **The feeling of being annoyed.

**E.g.**

Arthur was always so stuck-up, so smug. She showed him though, that time when he was staying over at her humble little cottage. She had enough of his self-centered pigheadedness. It even annoyed her a little that he didn't retort, because she had a whole lot more to say to him as well.

That he kept on calling her _Guine-vere_, he'd always drawl out the _vere_, and he wouldn't stop calling her that either.

"Most people call me Gwen, milord."

"I'm not most people, _Guine-vere_,"

And then he'd smirk.

**Smug**- _adjective_, [pro. smuhg]

**1. **Contentedly confident of one's ability, superiority, or correctness; complacent.

**2. **Trim; spruce; smooth; sleek.

**E.g.**

Prince Arthur. With his swagger and strut, his obvious immunity to everything because he was Crown Prince, his knowledge of her heart....

Also the feeling Guinevere felt after she had vented everything off to 'Prince' Arthur. Of course, next came guilt, but it was all very satisfying when she saw his reaction.

The feeling that she got when she knew he was all hers...

**Love**- _noun_, [pro. luhv]

**1. **A profoundly tender, passionate affection for another person.

**2. **A feeling of warm personal attachment or deep affection, as for a parent, child, or friend.

**3. **A person toward whom love is felt; beloved person; sweetheart.

**4. **Can commonly be mistaken for hatred or irritation.

**E.g.**

Lancelot was a brief girly crush. She knew that, but she always loved Arthur's reaction to her and Lancelot's relationship.

The way he said her name. _Guine-vere_, no one called her that. It was basically his signature, and she loved the feeling it left inside her when he did call her that.

The kiss. She had never felt anything like it. She never knew Arthur was so passionate. But what happened after he was crowned king was even better. She remembered the moonlit night, and the look on his face, and the _ring_. . From that moment onwards, she had forgotten Lancelot, forever.

She was in love.

**Home**- _noun_, [pro. hohm]

**1. **A house, apartment, or other shelter that is the usual residence of a person, family, or household.

**2. **The place in which one's domestic affections is centered.

**3. **An institution for the homeless, sick, etc.: _a nursing home. _

**4. **The dwelling place or retreat of an animal.

**5. **The place or region where something is native or most common.

**E.g.**

Camelot, her new home. Her kingdom. Of course those didn't matter at all. Home was being in Arthur's arms, waking up besides him every morning.

Arthur. No place would be home without him, even if it was the most grandest castle or the most well-furnished cottage. She needed him. She felt safe around him. He was her safe-guard, the love of her life, the reason she's no longer lost, the reson for her life.

* * *

**I hoped you liked it :)**

**Obviously, being a big Arwen fan that I am, I scrapped out the part in the legend where she cheats on Arthur with Lancelot. Because I hated that part.**

**Anyways, comments and reviews greatly appreciated.**

**xx Kate**


End file.
